mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raspvu Stalstien
Raspvu Stalstien - Also known as the Wolf of Steel, the Bear of Steel, the Chest of Steel and the Stache of Steel - Is the first Head of Military for the People's Republic of Allerziet. He is known for his extreme rudeness, cruel behavior, and rampant sexis--------- Oh god not the gulags! ... Hello comrades. The wiki author was spreading lies about me. He has been sent to a camp so that he may be re-educated in the true glory of truthful truth. I am known for my incredible generousity, gallant chivalry, and love for the common man. I am a loving comrade who all the people of Allerziet adore. So whether you are a good, virtuous, glorious man of Allerziet, or a foreigner who is coming to our lands for a nice festival of bears, I do sincerely hope you enjoy your time here. History The Ancient Clan of Stalstien The Stalstien clan has existed since before the time of the Kaisers. Some say we were the first kaisers but all the other kaisers were so jealous of our greatness that they had our names removed from the history books. It is sad when tiny, little men destroy the legacies of those much better than them. Wouldn't you say? The Ancient Clan of Stalstien are masters of many Ancient Stalstien Clan Arts. We have mastered many of these, and you may even have the pleasure of witnessing them. Unfortunately I am the last member of the Stalstien clan. the. LAST. The rest of my family died during the revolution. Tragic, that they were all aristocrats, and it was my job to have them executed. by hand. Very tragic indeed. Of course, one of the aristocratic bastards escaped at first. Beary Stalstien, my adopted brother who was also a bear. He too is gone now, after the first Allerzoberfest celebrations. None may claim the title of Ancient Stalstien Clan Head of Righteous Power but me now. Isn't that just so sad. Revolution Of course, my part in the revolution is undeniable. I might even say that Allerziet would still be ruled by loyalists if I did not lead us to glory. Of course, there were some who questioned my practices - questioned why we were executing loyalists in the streets, questioned why most of said loyalists were my family members, questioned why i felt the need to bathe in their blood to strengthen my Ancient Stalstien Clan Arts and Youthful Vigor Life Force - But if I was wrong in any way, would we have won the revolution, comrade? I think not. My supporters in the party are all loyal. They adhere to the ideals of Marzeietian communism. Those who oppose me, i believe they are all capitalists in disguise. I do not trust a single one. But what about you, comrade? Are you loyal to Brother Raspvu, or are you a dirty capitalist traitor pig? Just remember that either way, I'm always watching. And I love you all. Category:CS2 Category:Characters Category:Third Age Characters Category:Rulers